


A gentle Templar on Wintersend

by immortalbears



Series: anders holiday ficlets 2013 [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, dubcon, whatever i tag what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/pseuds/immortalbears





	A gentle Templar on Wintersend

"Those are my … Ahh!" Anders moaned aloud as the templar pinched his pert nipple. It was puffy and cute, almost like that of a girl’s, with that extra baby fat that never went away since the mage loved life too much to not engorge himself whenever he could. (Still, he remained limber, thought Santa-Templar. He must, from all the running and screwing around.)

"Obviously," Said Santa-Templar. He tweaked them and tugged at them, watching the mage squirm and moan — as if he was enjoying putting a good show moreso than having his body played with like that. "You’ve been a terrible mage, Anders. Why don’t you just spread your legs and do the one thing you’re good at?"

"One thing? I’m good for many things—" Anders was about to protest, when Santa-Templar stuffed a candied apple into his open mouth. Everytime Anders tried to say something, he simply met with a mouthful of sweet, red candy. It melted slowly and dripped from his lips, staining them red — Making him look even more like a luscious, wanton thing, thought Santa Templar greedily.

His gauntlets brushed against the little mage’s soft belly, eliciting a moan — it must have been rough and harsh to the touch, cold too in this part of Kinloch Hold.

"Fuck…" Santa Templar pulled at the mage’s pierced ear, rough enough to hurt, but not rough enough to make tear his ear. "You should be glad that it’s me, Anders. Not another Templar."

The mage smiled gently. He writhed a little, tweaked his own nipples, and spread his legs obediently.

"I know." Anders said, a little sadly, a little rebelliously. It was he who had turned a blind eye to visits. It was he who gave Anders a little extra food without asking for any favours. It was he who didn’t take advantage of Anders when he could, only now that Anders lay there in wait, clean and fresh for the season… But hey, if he was going to be fucked either way, it might be as well by somebody less reprehensible.

The mage would have burnt the entire hold up with every single templar in it. Even a gentle templar like this was not innocent.

But he spread his legs and moaned anyway, because he loved the thought of a gentle templar.


End file.
